How You Change Me
by lil-rock14
Summary: Missing scene 5x21. As happy as they should've been at getting another ring, Dean was more overwhelmed to have Castiel back with them. One Shot


**How You Change Me**

**A scene from expisode 5x21. Just some Dean and Castiel alone time that I felt the episode lacked. **

Summary: Missing scene 5x21. As happy as they should've been at getting another ring, Dean was more overwhelmed to have Castiel back with them. One Shot

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the idea behind this story. **

They pulled into Bobby's yard with another Horseman's ring and another person in tow. Sam looked in the rearview mirror and saw that Castiel was still asleep. "We should wake him up," he said.

"Nah," Dean replied, shutting off the Impala. "Let him sleep a little while longer."

"Are you just going to leave him out here alone?"

"I'll stay. Keep an eye on him," Dean replied.

Sam stared at his brother for a second before he nodded. He knew what was going through his brother's mind. As happy as they should've been at getting another ring, Dean was more overwhelmed to have Castiel back with them. "I'll go put this with the other two rings." Sam quickly got out of the car and left the two of them alone.

Dean stepped out of the car, leaving his door open so that he would've been able to hear when Castiel woke up. He thought that he would be standing outside for at least an hour, but after fifteen minutes, he heard Castiel groaning from the back seat.

"Cas?"

"Dean? Where are we?"

"We're at Bobby's."

"We should—" He was cut off when he tried to sit up and pain shot through him. He hissed as he fell back into the position he was trying to get out of.

"What are you doing?" Dean yelled.

"Trying to get out of the car."

"Cas, you just got out of the hospital after being bloody and brain dead and whatever else the doctors said to you. Can you give your body some time to adjust?"

"How much time?"

"I don't know," Dean replied. "Enough where you don't like you're about to lose your lunch all over my upholstery. You need to take it easy."

Castiel sighed and leaned further back against the wall of the car. "It's usually an afterthought," he whispered.

"Yeah," Dean said. "Well, you can't do that anymore unless you want to end up back in a hospital bed."

"I'd rather not," Castiel said. He laid back, slowing down his breathing, trying to gather his composure. "Are we needed in the house?"

Dean shook his head. "If we are, they can wait."

"I don't want to keep them."

"Cas, they understand."

"I'm well enough."

Dean groaned, knowing that he was dealing with a stubborn angel. "Okay. We'll head inside. But as soon as you need me to take a break, we're stopping."

"Okay," Castiel agreed.

"I mean it, Cas. If you try to hide it from me, I'm tying you a bed until you're completely healed."

"I promise."

Dean gripped Castiel's shoulders firmly and carefully pulled Castiel into a sitting position. He went slow, not wanting to jar ribs that he was sure were bruised if not broken.

When Castiel was in a sitting position, he brought a hand up to Dean's arm and gave it a squeeze to stop them from moving. His chest rose and fell with deep breaths. After a few moments, Castiel's arm fell back to his side. "You're okay?"

Castiel nodded. "We can move."

Dean put one of Castiel's arms over his shoulder and wrapped his arm around the injured man's waist. He walked both of them into the house, stopping a few times when the pain got to be too much for Castiel.

He wanted to walk Castiel straight upstairs into his room and let him sleep, but he heard an intense conversation going on between Bobby and his brother. He instead took the both of them into the study. He sat Castiel down on one of the desks, making sure he was steady before he sat down in front of Bobby and next to his brother.

"Well, it's nice to actually score a home run for once, ain't it."

LRLRLRLRLRLRLR

"Do we all understand each other?" Crowley yelled.

Dean looked back and forth between Bobby and Crowley, each time his focus switched, his options becoming less and less. "Fine," he agreed.

"Good," Crowley said. He glanced at everyone in the room. "By the way, your angel is tipping over."

Dean turned around and saw Castiel about to fall off of the desk he was sitting on. "Whoa."

He shot out of his seat and pushed him back into the position he was just in. "You're okay."

"Dizzy," Castiel replied. He squinted his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Where are you hurt?" Dean asked. The pain in Castiel's features didn't ease. He actually looked like he was shrinking more into himself. "Cas," Dean said, squeezing the angel's arms. He snapped his fingers in front of his face. "Focus."

Castiel finally opened his eyes and Dean saw how glazed over in pain they were. "Maybe the better question is to ask him where he's not hurt."

"Shut up, Crowley," Dean spat, still angry with him about making Bobby make and take the deal. "No one asked you."

"I'm fine."

Everyone in the room rolled their eyes, knowing where and who he learned that from. "Of course you are. I'm taking you upstairs. You're getting some sleep."

"I just woke up from sleeping."

"Let me help," Crowley said.

"No," the three hunters and a former angel said.

"Too late," Crowley replied and snapped his fingers.

Dean and Castiel appeared upstairs in front of one of the bedrooms. Dean had to react quickly to catch Castiel when he almost felt to the floor. He put one of Castiel's arms around his shoulders, ignoring the groan that came from him.

Dean led Castiel into his room. He closed and locked the door behind him. "Strip," Dean said, helping Castiel stand on his feet.

"Dean."

"Cas," Dean said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I need to make sure you're all right."

"You don't have to do that."

"Cas."

"Dean, I swear, I'm fine." He stepped back, wanting to put some distance between him and Dean, but Dean's grip tightened lightly, keeping him in place.

"No. See. It isn't fun when you can't fly away whenever things get too uncomfortable, is it?"

"The doctors said I'm fine," he replied as he shed the trenchcoat and jacket. Castiel sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to be able to do anything unless Dean checked him over.

"And what?" Dean said. "Did you check out of the hospital?"

"Maybe."

"Did they get your name?"

"I told them I couldn't remember. I said that the name on the credit card and ID didn't ring any bells."

"Did they say anything else?"

His hands went to the top button on his collar. "They strongly recommended that I stay in bed."

"You should've, Cas. Given yourself some time to heal."

"You needed my help," he argued. His hands began to shake as he got down to the last few buttons.

Dean swatted his hands away as he took it into his own hands to finish unbuttoning the shirt. "I'm always going to need your help, Cas," Dean sighed. "But right now, I need you to get better."

When the shirt was off, Castiel sat down on the bed and took off his shoes, groaning as he bent down to reach his feet. "Dean. Healed or not, I'm not useful to you anymore."

"Is that what you think?

Castiel stood up and unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants. "Dean, I know—"

"No. You don't," he said quickly as if he could read the angel's thoughts. "That isn't all you are to us. You aren't a weapon. You're a friend. You're family."

Castiel stepped out of his pants. He kept his eyes on Dean as he did. He nodded, relieved that he still had a place in Dean's life. Dean walked him over to the bed and sat him on the edge of it.

Their staring contest was interrupted by someone clapping behind them. They turned and saw Crowley standing behind them. "Oh, you two are adorable."

Dean stood up and in between the demon and the former angel. "There is a reason I locked that door."

"Then you should've demon proofed it too," he said walking toward the two of them.

"Yeah. Sure."

"Yeah. Just keep it in mind for the next time you want a private striptease from your angel."

Dean turned around and looked at Castiel forgetting for a moment that he sat in the bed in just his boxers. "Cas, you can put your clothes back on."

"But you didn't—"

"Oh, don't stop on my account."

"Crowley," Castiel said, tired. As much as he wanted to sound threatening, he didn't have the energy or the strength.

"Castiel."

"What are you—" He was interrupted when Crowley flicked his wrist and he slid across the floor, still on his feet. It cleared the path between the demon and Castiel.

"It's good to see you again too, angelface."

"Wait, you two have met?" Dean asked.

"Our paths have crossed once or twice."

"Once or twice," Castiel repeated.

"I must say though, it is nice to see you not slipping in and out of consciousness or bleeding."

"Wait. What?" Dean said, making his way back in between the demon and angel.

"That story's for another day, Dean. You can save it for some pillow talk or something."

"Crowley, shut your cakehole."

"No need to get defensive, Dean."

"Why are you here?" Dean asked.

"Right, you two want some alone time. Well, I'll give you that. I just wanted to make sure you were both all right. Angelface is recharging his battery. And you, still as overprotective and overbearing as possible. Don't worry, Castiel. He'll take care of you. Won't you, Dean?

"Crowley," Castiel growled.

"Right," Crowley replied. "Always business as usual with you. But this message is for Dean."

Dean's eyes went to Castiel. If this message was for him, he wanted to move it away from Castiel. He didn't want to stress the angel out. But he didn't want to leave him alone either. "You," he said pointing to Castiel. "Sleep."

"Dean, I'm not tired."

"Do you really want him asleep?" Crowley asked. Without waiting for an answer, he raised his hand and snapped his fingers once.

Castiel fell forward instantly into Dean's arms. Dean pushed him back up and saw that his eyes were closed. "Cas?" he asked. "Cas?" he repeated, shaking him by the shoulders. He turned to Crowley, glaring daggers at him. "What did you do?"

"It was weird seeing him conscious and speaking in complete sentences. Even though he's not an angel anymore, he's still a little threatening. Like a snake without his fangs. It still scares you, even if they can't bite you. You never know what tricks it has up its sleeve." He stared at Dean and saw that the hunter wasn't finding the conversation as entertaining as he was. "Oh, you're worry for him is endearing. He's just sleeping."

Dean put Castiel's head on one of the pillows then carried his legs onto the bed to make him more comfortable. When he saw that Castiel was situated, he turned back to Crowley. "Well, wake him up."

"Not even a minute ago, you were the one commanding him to sleep. I was just cutting the foreplay." Dean continued to stare at the demon. "Don't give me that look. Your angel will be out for a few hours. You can have your way with him during that time."

"I swear—"

"Do you want me to wake him up?"

Dean looked down to Castiel who laid on his side. For once, he was asleep. Just asleep. Not unconscious or in between and usually injured. He looked at peace. "No," Dean whispered. "He needs to sleep."

"Well, even if you told me to wake him up, I wouldn't have."

"Why not?"

"I have a soft spot for him. I care about that former angel. He's different. Knows how to communicate with our kind. He knows how to make a deal."

"What?"

"Again. Pillow talk."

Dean was ready to make another threat to find out if Castiel made any sort of deal with Crowley but decided against it. If Crowley didn't want to tell him, then he wasn't going to. "You know what, Crowley, I'm tired. So tell me whatever it is you need to tell me so I can sleep."

"Right, crawl into bed. Well, before you can do that, you should know that your brother is pacing around outside like a madman."

"Why?"

Crowley shrugged his shoulders. "Do you want me to read his mind for you?"

"No." Dean said quickly, not liking whenever Crowley used whatever powers he had. Dean looked at Castiel who looked as though he had slipped further into his sleep. "He'll be okay?"

"He's sleeping. Just sleeping."

"Okay," Dean said, rubbing his hand up and down his face once. "I'll go talk to Sam. And you stay out of this room."

"Sure thing," Crowley said.

"I mean it. I know you're holding Bobby's soul and these threats mean nothing because of that, but I won't let you mess with him," he said pointing to the prone figure on the bed.

"I have better things to do with my time than watch an sleeping angel. As handsome as he is. I should go. Errand to run." With that, Crowley disappeared from the room.

Dean glanced at Castiel before he stepped out of the room. He thought about putting demon proofs all of the room before he left, but he didn't have the time. His brother needed him. He shut the door quietly behind him.

LRLRLRLRLRLRLR

Back inside the room, Crowley reappeared, sitting on the edge of the bed. He brushed the angel's hair out of his face.

He snapped his fingers one more time and Castiel's shirt and pants materialized on him. He then grabbed a blanket at the edge of the bed and threw it over the sleeping angel, now man.

"The things you do for your human, Castiel," Crowley sighed. Then he vanished from the room, leaving Castiel to sleep in peace.

**Two stories in two weeks? Well, I had this finished awhile ago. I figured that now would be a good time to post it. I'm trying to post all the stories I have finished before I go on my trip. Thank you for all the reviews of my previous story. Thanks for reading. Please review. Lil-Rock**


End file.
